


Peaches and Cream

by Polkadotdotdot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: CaP This is for you, Do not come searching for plot, F/M, It's the WAXING au that nobody asked for, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, There is no plot, Vaginal Fingering, actually some people did, alternative universe, modern reylo, reylo au, they are all filthy enablers and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot
Summary: It happens to every girl at some point. You get busy, you don't pay attention and you let yourself go.Feeling a little run down, Rey treats herself to a day of pampering and that includes a trip to the wax bar.This is NOT how a Brazillian wax is meant to go.*Dedicated to the cretins of CaP. I love you, ya absolute beasts!*





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohwise1ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwise1ne/gifts).



> So, this was inspired because I was going for a wax and the lovely ladies of CaP told me to write this. They are the enablers who made this happen.
> 
> I know there are some places that give you the little disposable pants or let you keep your own underwear on but when going for a Brazillian wax, it's pants off to get it done right. The description in this story is how I get mine done, don't come at me fact checkers. This is smut.
> 
> A gift for OhWise1ne to lift her spirits and dedicated to the ladies of CaP.
> 
> Merry Christmas ya filthy Animals x

[](https://imgur.com/SSIu3Sc)

It was getting out of hand.

Rey knew she had perhaps let herself go a little. Her job was hectic and stressful. She would leave her apartment at the crack of dawn only to stumble home at night exhausted and ready to simply crawl into bed alone. After a string of unsuccessful dates, self-maintenance wasn’t high on her agenda and the longer she let this go on the chances of having a successful date were growing slim.

She scowled at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was dull and lifeless, in desperate need of a rejuvenating facial. Her eyebrows were untamed, her nails uneven and dry and the last time she’d done anything with her hair, Obama was still in the White House. To top it all, coarse, wiry hairs poked out from her panty line, adding to the overall impression that she was a woman who had given up.

Enough.

Grabbing her phone, Rey opened the Treatwell app to make herself some appointments.

00000

Nails? Painted.

Skin? Glowing.

Eyebrows? Tamed.

Hair? Cut, dyed and flowing.

Rey practically skipped down the street, reveling in the glow that being pampered had given her. It was amazing was a little self-care could do for confidence, her mood, and spirits high. She didn’t feel the need to shy away if anything she _wanted_ to go out and show off her sparkly new self.

Rey, only better.

But she wasn’t done yet. There was only one place in town that she had left to go to. ‘Peaches Wax Bar’ was the best hair removal specialist in the city. People waited months for appointments of their pain-free techniques, but Rey had an in. Her best friend’s sister worked there, jumping Rey directly to the head of the line.

She opened the door to the trendy salon, impossibly beautiful girls swanning around offering glasses of filtered cucumber water as if that was going to negate the fact their clients would have hair ripped out by the roots.

_It’s going to hurt like fuck but here…hydrate…_

Rey approached the reception desk, the white PVC surface reflecting the neon strip lights of the walls.

“Hi, I have an appointment for a Brazilian with Paige Tico, my name is Rey Jackson,” Rey informed with a polite smile. The woman behind tapped the screen of her computer, Rey growing anxious at the woman’s frown.

“We have your appointment but I’m afraid Paige is off sick today. We don’t have any other female beauticians but one of our boys is free?”

Rey balked.

“Boys? You have male waxers?” The impossibly pretty girl behind the desk nodded enthusiastically, her blonde bangs waving as she did.

“Oh yes! We service both men and women here and some of our male clients are more comfortable with a man. He’s very professional and _very_ skilled,” she enthused.

“Well, when could I get another appointment?” Rey asked timidly. The woman tapped her screen.

“3 months from now,”

_Okay, in three months I’ll be more bush than human…a friction fire will start between my legs and I’ll die…_

“You know what, alright. Cool. I’m sure that’ll be totally fine!” Rey agreed, smiling tightly and nodding. The woman smiled brightly.

“Wonderful! Take a seat and he’ll be right out,” she said, gesturing in the vague direction of some gaudy, pink sofas, “His name is Ben,”

Rey took a seat, sipping at her cucumber water while admitting that, actually, it was quite refreshing. Her gaze distracted, she took a mouthful of water not noticing someone approach.

“Rey Jackson?”

Her eyes snapped in the direction of her called name, the water hitting the back of her throat when she tried to gasp at the sight. The result was an inelegant, damp, splutter. Frantically she wiped at her mouth, taking a second successful deep breath.

_Jesus take the wheel…_

The man in front of her was huge. It was the first thing she noticed. The second was just how striking he looked. Cedarwood hued eyes, soft and warm, lined by long, thick lashes. Pale skin scattered with beauty marks and long, inky dark hair that looked soft as silk. She suddenly wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through it, fighting to keep her arms by her sides.

Strangers generally didn’t like being petted like a cat on first meeting.

The black tee shirt he wore stretched across the planes of his chest, over his muscular shoulders and arms, and Rey began to acutely feel _just_ how long it had been since she’d last been with a guy. This one she wanted to climb like a tree.

“Rey Jackson?” he repeated. She shook herself from her stupor, realizing that she was doing nothing more than stare at him with a dumb expression and cucumber water dripping from her chin.

“Oh! Me…that’s me!” She exclaimed, jumping up from the sofa. He smiled at her, those full lips parting to reveal ever so slightly uneven teeth that only added to his charm.

_He’s adorable as well as sexy…oh good…_

“Great, I’m Ben. Follow me,” he said, turning to lead her towards the treatment rooms. She followed obediently, her heart beating wildly watching the muscles of his back below the black shirt as she imagined how it would feel to run her tongue up his spine.

Entering the room, the treatment bed was already prepared a towel lying ready for her to cover herself.

“Alright Rey, get those panties off and get on the bed,” he instructed, the low rumble of his voice sending a jolt directly to the apex of her thighs, her gut tightening. She paused, trying to steady her nerves. “Any problems? Is this your first time?”

“No! Not my first time, it’s just…been a while,” she muttered bashfully. Ben smiled at her once more and it did nothing to help her resolve.

“You don’t have a thing to worry about,” he promised, “I’ve seen it all. I’ll have you smooth in no time,”

His back was to her while she peeled off her leggings and panties, leaving them on the chair next to her handbag before lying back on the table, the small purple towel covering her modesty.

When he turned back, he was wearing a pair of black latex gloves, snapping the edge of the protective clothing against his wrist. The sharp smacking sound caused her to clench unconsciously.

_Christ, has it been SO long?_

“Okay Rey, knees up, soles of your feet together and let your knees fall to the sides,” Ben said casually.

She did as he asked, keeping her eyes up at the ceiling and praying that he didn’t notice the blush rising steadily on her cheeks. Here she was alone in a room with a gorgeous man completely naked from the waist down with her legs open.

If that wasn’t a metaphor for her pent-up frustrations…

Ben moved the towel, the cool air brushing her damp cunt making her shiver.

“Relax,” he purred, “I can feel the tension in your body. It’ll only make it worse if you’re not relaxed,”

_I know what could help me relax…_

“Sorry, it’s…been a while,” she muttered again. He examined her carefully, his brown eyes darkening while his gloved hands rubbed around her most sensitive spots. Rey reminded herself to breathe. Breathing was important to keep her relaxed, but how could she relax when his dexterous fingers were centimeters away from a bundle of nerves that were aching to be touched?

“We’ll take it slow,” he promised smoothly. Rey nodded, feeling the soothing warmth of the wax spread across one side of her bikini line.

“So, preparing for a date?” Ben asked curiously, Rey flinching only slightly as he pulled away the wax strip. She snorted.

“What makes you say that?” she asked, sucking in a breath as his hand moved further back, skimming her rapidly moistening heat. Ben chuckled.

“A few things. Coming in here with freshly done nails and a blowout, getting a Brazilian wax. That’s normally a pretty big indication that you’re planning on getting down with some dude,” he shrugged, methodically spreading the hot wax across the other side of her bikini line.

“Nope. No date,” Rey admitted, “This is me just…getting back to me,” Ben made a humming sound at the back of his throat.

“No boyfriend to speak of then?” he mused. Rey shook her head.

“Nope, it’s just me. I guess the theory is that if I’m doing all this then that would change…not that I’m looking for a _boyfriend_ per se but…you know, it’s been a while for that too…”

“Ah. Dry spell?” He tore a wax strip.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Rey moaned, her legs twitching when he removed the second strip.

“You know, I wouldn’t. Hot girl like you? I’d jump you in a second” He declared. Rey flushed.

“Thank you,” she mumbled bashfully, still very aware that they were having a seemingly casual conversation while her legs were open, and her cunt exposed.

It was a kind of torture. The wax felt like nothing, but every time his hands rubbed her raw skin, she could feel her body tightening, a fresh gush of arousal pooling and she prayed he didn’t notice.

“Relax,” he soothed softly, “You’re almost there. Doing great,”

It was easy for him to say when he wasn’t the one vulnerable, prone and very, _very_ horny. As he moved, rubbing soothing lotion around the inflamed skin, his knuckle flicked her now swollen clit. Unbidden, a moan escaped her lips.

Rey froze. She stared up at the ceiling in mortification. Perhaps he hadn’t heard her? Maybe this type of thing happened all the time? Ben cleared his throat.

“You know, it’s a shame you don’t have a date,” he commented, his voice rough, “Someone is missing out on an absolutely perfect pussy,”

For the second time in a day, Rey almost choked, heat engulfing her face while she blushed furiously, but she didn’t have it in her to be mortified. Her legs still contorted in the strange, yoga-like position, Ben continued to sooth the skin he’d worked on.

It happened again.

His finger brushed the oversensitive bundle of nerves. This time Rey glanced down only to find Ben watching her reaction intently, his brown eyes dark and his pupils blown. He was testing her and she knew it. It could easily have been passed off as an accidental touch, inevitable considering the position she was in.

“Everything alright up there?” he asked, his voice husky. Rey nodded, her breathing ragged and her movements shaky.

_Holy shit…can I? Is this…_

She shifted her hips, maintaining the intense direct eye contact with silent understanding that, yes, everything was definitely alright. Suddenly Ben crossed the small room, smaller in comparison to his frame, turning the lock on the door. He returned as quickly as he left gripping her thighs to slide her body to the edge of the bed.

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop,” he said firmly, “We can forget this ever happened,”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Rey growled, “You started this…you can fin- Oh God!”

Her voice was stolen as he licked a hot stripe from her entrance, through her folds, swirling around her soaked clit while his arms wrapped around her legs to hold her tightly in place.

“Damn sweetheart, you taste as good as you look,” he praised, “I could eat you out all day,”

Eyes rolling back as her lids fluttered, Rey could only respond with an incoherent babble while his tongue explored her. Patterns alternated, his lips latching onto her clit to suck a dizzying pressure. She reached for the towel, jamming it in her mouth before she screamed too loudly.

While it was a wax bar and people yelled all the time, she was pretty sure nobody was moaning the way she was.

Ben removed the gloves, launching them across the room for his bare fingers to join, a single digit pushing through her slit to test her, Rey’s teeth sinking further into the fabric of the towel. She pulsed around him, his hand pumping her languidly to relax her body.

“You do need this don’t you baby?” he crooned, “So tight and hot. Relax, I’ve got you,”

A second finger joined the first, stretching her further while he continued to map her like he’d read a damn handbook. It was filthy, debauched and her body was singing for him.

“Fuck…fuck…I’m gonna...I…” she was babbling, muffled by the towel as he body writhed on the treatment table. His tongue flicked at her clit, his fingers working like a piston and when he curled his knuckles upwards ever so slightly white flashed behind her tightly closed eyes, her back arching violently as she came, gushing over his hand and tongue.

He worked her through every vicious tremble, every aftershock, Rey pulling the towel from her mouth to gasp for much-needed air. Placing one final kiss to her cunt he pulled away, a smug satisfied smile as he wiped his face clean of her juices.

He bent over the table, his lips descending on hers with a surprising tenderness that was welcome considering she was still seeing stars. She could still taste herself on his lips, the idea that he’d eaten her out before they’d ever kissed an amusing afterthought. He stared down at her with burning, pleading eyes.

“Can I fuck you? Please?” he asked desperately, “You can say no, I won’t tell anyone but…fuck, I _need_ to know what that perfect pussy feels like around my cock!”

Rey was normally the sensible type. She worked hard at her job, she didn’t drink too much on nights out, she didn’t smoke. She wasn’t what her friends would ever have called a risk taker, but when there was a beautiful, tree-like man begging to fuck her having given her the most intense oral of her life, she wasn’t about to say no.

“Uh, sure…”

“Sure?”

“Yes,”

He pulled her body where he wanted her, legs hanging off the bed as she sat up to pull off her tee shirt, the bra following. To hell with decorum, she was too far gone to care, her hands finally running through his hair while his mouth descended on a nipple. It was as silky as it looked, Rey groaning as his teeth teased her skin.

“This’ll never take both our weight,” he panted, “Off the table, turn around,”

Doing as he asked, her bare feet nipped with the cold of the wooden floor. She leaned her hands against the table, Ben groaning in open appreciation as her ass wiggled invitingly at him. From behind she could hear the clinking of his belt, Ben ripping at the buttons of his fly, his jeans pooling around his ankles. She gasped, feeling the length of his solid shaft grind through her slit, his swollen head nudging at her already mauled clit. Between his previous work and the wax, her pussy was throbbing for him.

“Fuck baby, you’re so hot,” he moaned, “I’m making sure I get covered in your sweet cum before I fuck you raw,”

The filthy words from his mouth, the way his cock was dragging through her drew a strangled gasp from her throat, all sense of responsibility and levelheadedness leaving her body to be replaced by primal instinct. She wasn’t above begging.

“Fuck, please…give it to me,” she moaned, “I want it!”

The fat head of his cock pushed against her, stretching her with a slight burn that made her moan long and low, her face burying into the table as her hands fisted around the soft spongy surface. She hadn’t seen his cock, she was going by feeling alone but she’d never felt so full, the position driving him deep.

“God Rey, you feel so good!” he ground out, “Such a tight little pussy,” he began to move slowly, methodically pulling his hips back with a slow drag before slamming back into her, the force rocking the table while he gripped her hips tightly. He repeated the movements, the same slow exit followed by a violent snap as he bottomed out, the effect making her delirious with need.

“Yes, that’s it!” she cried, “Harder!”

“You want it harder baby?” he teased, picking up his pace to slam into her over and over. His fingers would leave bruises, but she didn’t care. Let him brand her. “I’m going to fuck your pussy so hard you’ll never forget me. I’m going to leave you thinking of my cock for weeks,”

His mouth was as wicked as it was talented, the deep timbre of his voice promising things that she knew to be true as he fucked her viciously, rutting against her like a wild animal, both seeking their release. The table scrapped across the floor, the lewd damp sounds of skin meeting skin echoing through the room.

“You wanna cum again baby? Go on, cum all over my cock,” he said through gritted teeth, his hand snaking around her hips to find the overworked nerves.

Something inside her gave way, her orgasm washing over her like a dam breaking as her whole body spasmed, legs and knees trembling until the only thing keeping her upright was the table and his arm around her waist. Her slicked walls still pulsing around him, Ben followed, slapping his hips against her one last time as he drained himself. His body folded over hers kisses pressed across her spine.

For a while, they stayed still, both thoroughly fucked and unable to move with any kind of grace. He pulled out, his warm cum dripping down her inner thighs when she gingerly began to move. Everything around her hips throbbed, the skin violently red in protest.  Ben grabbed some wipes, helping her clean herself off like the gentleman he was. Quickly, Rey dressed.

“So, you don’t have a date?” He said quietly. Rey shook her head.

“Nope, no date,” she confirmed with a lazy smile, her body flooded with endorphins she’d sorely missed. Ben shot her a smile that seemed surprisingly shy for a man who had just fucked her legs useless.

“Well, I have two tickets to the Knicks game tonight. Would you maybe wanna go with me?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Ben looked thoughtful.

“Hmm. Yeah…I guess I am,” he replied, a playful smile on his face, his dark eyes sparkling. Rey bit her lip, her smile radiant and relaxed.

“Okay. That sounds great,”

Legs resembling a baby deer learning to walk, Rey staggered from the room, maintaining her poker face as best she could while she approached the reception desk.

“How was your treatment?” The receptionist asked politely, accepting Rey’s credit card as payment.

“It was great. Best wax I’ve ever had!”

“Would you like to book a follow-up appointment with Ben?” Rey grinned.

“Absolutely!”

**Author's Note:**

> PD3 PSA: This is fiction. It's fine
> 
> DO NOT HAVE SEX DIRECTLY AFTER A WAX!
> 
> It will hurt, your skin is sensitive and bodily fluids can cause infection.


End file.
